Love Notes
by Bolin-is-my-lover
Summary: Formally known as Training with Bolin, One night fuming in her room, Korra Gets a Mysterious love note... KOLIN FTW
1. Chapter 1 Train

"Good Tournament Boys! Err, And Girl Of course." The pudgy man same smiling sweetly at Korra.

"Oh! Bolin by the way you said you would give me some extra earth bending training" Korra said smiley excitedly at me.

You bet i am Korra, I thought to myself.

"Yah! Sure I'll be out in a minute, go get ready." I said back to Korra, Just as existed as her in my own way.

Mako gave me a look as Korra left the room to go get ready. "Bolin, if anything Korra should be giving you help with earth bending, what could you possibly teach her that she already hasn't learned? From Monks you know."

I smiled wickedly "I was thinking of giving her the fan girl training help, if you know what i mean."

"Korra is too smart for you Bo; she'll figure you out in no time!" Mako laughed

"Probably, but who says she will want to stop it?" I said smugly back.

Mako's face dropped, a flash of emotion crossed his eyes before it was gone.

"No Bolin, come on we need her on the team, she quits, were done for."

I rolled my eyes. "You want to supervise big brother? Nothings going to happen... This time."

"Yes! Actually I will thank you!" Mako said half way angry.

What was his problem? Usually he doesn't care what I do, as long as i don't put myself in danger. Weird, he's acting very weird.

"Fine Mako, Fine." I said.

I changed out of my tournament clothes and put on my training, a work out tank top and sweat pants. I didn't pay attention to what Mako was saying as i trotted out to the arena waving him off, yet he followed. When we entered the Arena, my jaw dropped.

Korra stood there, in a bikini top, so it seemed, and a pair of small shorts, made out of that water bender fabric that she always wears. She smiled and waved at me when i entered, when Mako entered her face dropped and she blushed furiously.

"Oh...I thought it was just going to be you and me Bolin." She said upset.

"Yah well, plans change." Mako said grumpily and started aiming his fire bending at dummies, close enough to watch us, but not close enough to be suspicious.

I rolled my eyes and said "Come on Korra Lets start Training." I said winking at Mako, from the corner of my eye, i said him blast a dumbie with sudden blast of lightning.

Yep, definitely weird.


	2. Chapter 2 Out to Eat

"No! uhm, I mean no way! Look how sparkley the floor is after They cleaned it! Ha! So different then how it looks like with no blood splatters..." Mako babbled on.

I had just been helping Korra with her stance, my arms around hers, we had leaned in just at the same moment- Before Mako interupted. Again. I sighed, begining to get irrateted at my brothers constant interupting. I pulled away from Korra, and raked m fingers through my hair. This could take awhile with Mako here. I cant just tell him to leave though, he's not doing this on purpose.

"So um, lets try that ground up kick again Korra." I said, still slightly dissapointed.

She smiled and got into her stance, pounded the ground twice with her right foot, done a 360 then stomped twice with her left foot the ground sprouting up from undernieth her feet. She clomb to the top of the rock, and jumped in the air, the rock she had just jumped from spurring out in spikes. She landed perfectly down panting.

I smiled "Great job Korra! That was fantastic! A little more work and you might be as good as me!" I joked.

"Yah right Bo, you know im the better earthbender!" She chided back.  
I smirked,"Then Why, Korra The master, did you come to me for help?"

Her face dropped,"I-Uh-well... To-"

"Exacly!" I smiled

"I could still take you down Bo." She said back

"And i could take you BOTH down if i wanted to! So maybe less talkie, more training!" Mako said interupting yet again. I sighed with frustratoin.

"We've been training for hours, why dont we go get some grub?" I asked Korra

"Sure! That would be-"

"Great! I'll wash up and join you guys, i havent ate yet either!" Mako cut Korra off.

I wanted to scream with frustratoin.I saw Korra deflate slightly also, before putting on a fake smile.

"Sure Mako, I-Ill get washed up to." Korra said and ran ack to the girls washing rooms. Once I was sure she was gone i turned to Mako.

"Mako!"

"Bolin! What?"  
"I wanted some ALONE time with Korra, You know, ALONE." I said dragging out the last word.

He deflated," Yah, Yah, Well you dont have to even worry! It'll be like I'm not even there!" He smiled.

I smiled back, Unable to help it. "Fine Mako, as long as you give me and Korra, Some, You Know, space." I said

"Didnt I just say it'll be like im not there? Trust me Bro." Mako Slung his arm around my shoulders. and gave me a slight Noggie. I couldnt help but chuckle a little and push him off of me.

"WAITRISS! Can we PLEASE get a Waitriss!" Mako screamed as we we waited at the booth for service. We already got drinks at the bar,yet Mako was throwing a fit still. Like he isnt even there. Yah right.

First, when i went to sit beside Korra Mako rushed over and squeezed himself imbetween us, forcing me to move to the other side of the booth. Then, when i reached over the table to grab Korra's hand, just to tease her for beliving in fortune tellers, Mako "Acedentily" Spilled his drink all over my (oh im not done yet) when I got back from drying myself off in the bathroom, Mako was up fighting with the man sitting next to us, wich ended in Mako getting that poor man and his family kicked out for "Sitting to close".

A waitriss rushed over, a plastered fake smile on her face, shooting me a wink as she chewed gum.

"What can I get you sweetie?" She asked me, paying no attentoin to the rest of the people at the table. I let out a huge smile.

"Well, I'm not sure whats good here?" I said looking her up and down. She giggled, "Well," She said draging the word out, "Theres The-"

"We will BOTH have cheese burgers and fries thank you." Korra snapped at the waitriss.  
"Tell the waitriss what you want Mako." She said Testily.

Ah, my plan had worked. I smirked to myself, knowing what was to happen next. Mako made a big show of ordering the same thing as us, Only he wanted No cheese, and a SPECIAL kind of meat that he had ALREADY went into the kitchen and asked the chef if they had, and special imported buns, that he told the waitriss in detail how to make.

I sighed. Im gonna loose it if he says "Boozeray breaded Buns" One more time.

"Uh-huh OK well ill be right back, see you in a minite Cutie." She smiled at me and winked once more. Korra muttered somthing under her breath. "...not even that pretty...shes such a flirt...He's sucha flirt."

I smiled "That waitriss is so nice!"

"Yah Yah Mako let me out i have to use the bathroom."  
Mako stood, letting Korra out and she rushed to the bathroom, leaving me in Mako Alone.

"So, were did you learn about Boozeray Buns?" I asked curious.

Mako snorted "Please, I made thoose up, I just wanted to see what she was gonna come out with."

I laughed unable to hold it in.

"So little brother tell me, what is it?" Mako asked seeming puzzled "What is what?" I asked back, comfused.

"What is it abut you htat makes girls throw themselfs at you?" Mako said

"Well, if you want a list..." I laughed.

He rolled his eyes but laughed along with me. Just then Korra arvived back at the table. Instead of her moving to sit back next to Mako, she shoved me further into the booth and sat down next to me. I laughed and leaned against the wall side of the booth. Korra nudged slightly closer to me. I slung my arm over the booth seat, but not over Korra, yet.  
Mako made a sound in the back of his throat like "Achem" . Just as the waitriss returned to the table. She didnt comment on Korra sitting next to me, but she deflated slightly. She gave me my food first. "Here you go handsom, a added a little note incase you needed anything, later." She smiled .

No doubt her Hawks informatoin. I smiled at her and polietly said thanks. Defintily saving that one for later, I thought to myself. Korra scowled and crossed her arms, then blowed her bangs out of her eyes. We ate our food, with Mako sending the food back only four times. Better then what I was scared of. Once we was done, Mako refused to walk home by himself, so me Korra and Mako Walked back to our place,Mako between us. No bother, I have plansd to get closer to Korra, Fast.


	3. Chapter 3 Love Notes

_** OMG! THREE REVIEWS! Thank you SO MUCH! AHHHHH!**_

***Korra's P.O.V***

I stomped in my room angrily.

_Mako ruined the whole night! I was going to spend some nice alone time with Bolin! And that WAITRISS! What a…What a… Flirt! She wasn't even __**that**__ Pretty... I wonder if Bolin is going to Message her._

"You don't care Korra" I spoke out loud to myself. "Why would you even care? I mean go ahead, let Mako ruin what could have been a romantic night between me and….No! I don't care! I do not care! I don't… _Like_ him! There for, I do not care!"

_Squawk!_

I jumped and whirred around to see a messenger hawk perched on my window. Its body was dirty beige, and its wings were a mint green, and it had a parchment attached to its side. I raced to the window, and put my wrist out in front of the bird. The bird fluttered onto my wrist, and pecked at the parchment in its container. I gently removed it from the bird, cautious not to hurt the small animal.

I unwrapped the paper and read;

_Every day with you gives me a thrill;_

_All my dreams you richly fulfill._

_I'm a fool for your charms;_

_You belong in my arms;_

_Love me; please say that you will._

_**Sincerely your love.**_

I blushed when I finished reading. Who would write me this! Who would even think about _me_ in _that_ way…? My heart skipped a beat. I grabbed out a paper and quickly scrawled back smiling to myself;

_That was really sweet_

_You kinda swept me off my feet_

_I really think that we should meet._

I paused, trying to think of something else to say.

_It's you that I really would like to greet_

_I think that would be really neat._

I smiled to myself, Perfect! I slid the small note back into the bird's cartridge, and went to the window.

"Back to whoever sent you." I told the bird the sent it off my arm into flight. I got onto my bed and smiled to myself, and waited.

When I was on border line asleep, I heard footsteps, water dripping on my floor, and someone say something I couldn't quite understand before I drifted off, unable to stop myself from sleep. I sighed and wondered who it was…


	4. Chapter 4 Dressed Up

_**(Korra's P.O.V)**_

_I would love to, but wouldn't that be a bore_

_I think we should write each other a little while more_

_Unless of course you think this is such a chore_

_Witch in that case it's my heart you have tore_

_You make my heart soar_

_My beautiful beautiful Korr_

I blushed and read the note again. Then again, then again. Who _is_ this? When I awoke this morning, I found this on my bedside table with a small heart on the outside. I have to show this to the boys! They _have_ to know who this is! I smiled and got dressed, _fast_. Then I ran down stairs and ate breakfast,_ fast_. And just before I could make it out the door, Tenzin called for me.

"Korra? Where do you think you're going?" He said marching into the hall, Meelo hanging off of his back.

"I _have_ to train with the boys today! I have missed two sessions last week, and if I don't they will kick me off of the team and-"

"Korra! Its fine I just want you to tell me that's your going places before you leave" He said and chuckled slightly. "Oh! And Pema said she had a gift for you, she wanted you to get it before you left." He smiled and left the room. A gift? For me? Really? YES! I raced to the dining room were Pema seems to always be; whether she's cooking or eating, she is pregnant you know.

"Pema?" I said as I entered the kitchen "Tenzin said you wanted me?"

Her face lit up "Korra! Yes I have a gift for you!" She smiled and reached under a counter, wobbling slightly, and one hand on the counter, one on her back. She smiled and pulled up a big blue bag with stuffing coming out of it.

"Well! Open it!" She said Excited.

I basically skipped over to her, and ripped open the bag. My mouth dropped. New dresses, shirts, skirts shorts, make up, hair rollers everything a girl could want.

"Pema I…"

"AH! You love it! I knew you would! Could I _please_ put some of it on for you Korra, Please _please!_" She squealed.

Saying that I loved this was true, saying I was ever going to use any of it would be a lie. Oh well, might as well let Pema have her fun, I nodded at her and she squealed, yet again and dragged me away with the bag in her hands.

**BOLIN POV**

"Were is that girl!" Make almost yelled in frustration.

"Im sure Tenzin just is holding her up…" I said hopping that was all.

"You know what? We should call Hasook, and _beg_ no, _grovel_ for him to take his job back, apparently Korra is never going to be here for training and-"

"Im sorry!" I heard Korra, Gasping for breath. She came into the room, and my jaw dropped for the second time in two days, I think I even saw Mako's jaw slacken a bit.

She came bounding in, and small itsy bitsy shorts, a pale blue, and an itsy bitsy black half top with small pale blue stars decorating it, and black and blue running shoes to match. She had make up on, which shocked both me AND Mako, and her hair was down, in millions of voluminous waves. She was bent over, her hands on her knees and face flushed.

"I…am…So…Sorry Pema…Bought…Pretty Things…forced me to try them on." She said between gasps for air, she had been running for a long time so it seemed.

"I-uh –we –I" I said. Sure, I was used to girls with a thousand times less clothes on, and a thousand times more make up on, willingly throwing themselves at me, but Korra, Dear god she's just so…_perfect._

"Its fine," I said finally, "and may I say those pretty things do look so pretty on you." I smiled

She rolled her eyes "I can't wait to get them off, and take a long hot cozy shower." My mouth was practically watering by the end of the sentence, the way she paused after every word had my imagination going other places than the shower…

"Yah well just get here earlier next time alright?" Mako said, most likely also unable to take his mind off of her previous words also, and unable to stay mad at her to_. Just as bad as me_. That thought unsettled me, im not sure how, it just did.

I layed down on the ground, exhausted, Korra falling down beside me, not as close as I would have wished, but still close enough.

"What time is it?" I asked .

"Almost Sundown, Why?" Mako Asked back.

I cursed under my breath and shot up.

Korra sat up on her elbows and gave me an odd look. "What is it?" she asked.

"I have a date at sundown!" I screamed and ran into the shower rooms. I rinsed off quickly and jumped out, getting dressed quickly in a pair of nice pants, and a dress shirt. I fixed my hair, so it's not _terribly_ messy, but still slightly messy. I ran out of the showers and saw that Korra was in the same position as when I left her, only her face was slightly upset.

"So, who's the girl?" she asked nonchalantly

"Um..Mako what was her name again?" I asked seriously forgetting the girl's name.

"Bailing." He answered shortly.

"Yah That." I said with a dismissive hand gesture. "She's a fan girl, long hair green eyes. Man what a-"

"I think that's enough Bolin." Korra cut me off I rolled my eyes. "So, where is she meeting you?"

"Here, in about three ,two, one-"

"BO-BO!" The screaming girl came running in I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous name, but squeezed her back and spun her in my arms when she jumped in them. She giggled a slightly seductive giggle and kissed me right on the lips. _Can you say easy?_ I said to myself and smirked against her lips.

"Achem." Korra said impatiently

I pulled back, my hair slightly messed up and smiled

"Beiling, This is my teammate, Korra, Korra, This Is Beiling." I introduced them

Beiling sneered at Korra and crossed her arms. I put my arm around the sneering girls waist, turned around and called over my shoulders

"Don't lock the doors, if the date keeps going like it is ill be back soon!"

Beiling giggled.


	5. Chapter 5 Late Night,Early Morning

(Korra)

One more moan,or giggle,and im going to Loose it. Twenty short minites into the date, they were back, and couldnt keep there hands off eachother. Bolin and that fan girl had went upstairs blindly, him carrying her on his hips, not breaking apart for one Then I swear there has been noises that the basicly deaf Katara could here.

I put my head in my hands and groaned. "One more time, and I swear to the spirts im going to run up there and-"

"Korra, He does this almost everynight, how have you not noticed before?" Mako said, then rolled his eyes. "Plus they've been up there for a hour, they have to tire out some time."

My heart into into my stomach. 'He does this almost every night.' How had i not noticed before? I think I would have noticed something that...Noisy. Just then, One last screaming moan, and it stopped. No more pounding, no more creaking, no more moaning and, dear spirits thank you, NO MORE GIGGLING!

I sighed with relief. The past hour of training had been destracted by the noise, I was vearly putting anything into what i was doing. At one point, Mako had almost got me in the face with a fire fist before i was jolted back into realaity by its intense heat so close to my skin, and blocked it with My own fist, only covered in ice.  
At the moment, I was to keep water as high as I could make it go in the air, with out it falling. My muceles began to strain from being in the same postitoin so long, My arms raised in the air, in a wide stance between my legs.

A few more minites and all be done for, i can feel it. I let my thoughts drift off. I wonder what there doing up there now? The water dropped an inch.

I wonder if he's kissing her, or holding her in his muceled and toned arms. Cuddling with him? Or are they getting dressed?  
I lost another inch on the water, but i wasnt paying attentoin, my blood was boiling. What is so special about her? I mean really, all she is, is a cheap, toy.

Another inch lost on the water.

"You know somthing Mako?" I said "What?" he replied.

"I have it all figured out! This girl that he likes so much, well all she is to him is a toy! What does it matter you know? I mean, truthfully, all he is, is a player! He's going to throw that poor girl out any minite, and you know who's going to be sneering then? Huh? ME! Thats who, that cheap little.. little...UGH!" I yelled unable to keep my thought to myself, and unable to focus. The water fell from were I had it in the sky, soaking not only me, but Mako also.  
"S-sorry!" I said and bended the water out of his clouths, then mine, putting it in the little pouch that Master Katara had given me. I huffed and puffed, then plopped on to the ground.

"Korra-" Mako started only to be cut off by Bolin

"Hey guys!" I heard Bolin, coming down the stair case leading his little toy,wearing only a pair of boxers, his hair disheveled to the point of no return. He walked her out of this room, out to were the door was were I couldnt see, ahortly after I heard slamming of doors. He strutted back into the room, and plopped down next to me, closer than I was used to. His overly muceled chest so close to me i had to focas just to breath.

"Wanna earthbend?" He asked.  
I rolled my eyes and nodded yes, with him being so close I cant concentrate on words.

"Well im going up, its late make sure Korra gets HOME safe Bolin." Mako said putting emphasis on the word 'Home'.

"Sure thing!" Bolin said oblivious.

We bended for what seemed like hours, until Bolin finnaly colasped. "No...More!" He weazed out I had just hit him with three rock's directly in the chest, and he needed a minite to breath.

"Wuss" i said he just smiled and rolled his eyes.  
I colapsed next to him, (secretly just as tired as he)and watched as sweat traced down his muceled chest as he took heaving breaths. I caught him smirk at me so I averted my eyes from his chest to the roof.

"Hey, you missed the late ferrie, you can stay here if you want." Bolin suggested

"No ill just water bend my way back." I replied, not worried.  
"On a night like this? Were the moon is only a sliver in the sky? I dont think so lady, you can stay in my room." He said. My heart beated faster.

"I would perfer not to sleep somwere you havent recently had 'Activities' in." I said using finger quotatoins

He looked confused for a second before he laughed."No, we did it on the couch." He laughed some more making a blush ride up to my cheeks. "So yes or no?" He asked.

"Fine..." I muttered

"Great! you can use some of my stuff for pajamas." He said and got up, pulled me up by my hand, and walked to the staircase that led to the attic.

I chewed on my lip and looked at myself again. All he gave me to wear was an oversised shirt of his, that reached my mid thigh. I felt over exposed and uncomfterble. I sighed and took a deep breath in. No other choice now I guess, but ill get that cheeky lil monkey back somhow. I walked out of the bathroom, and crept to Bolin's room. His room and neat as a pin, and painted a light brown color, His bed followed suit, only his bed shirts were light green. He was sprawled out, still in his boxers, saying that he always sleeps in his boxers, and that it was 'No big deal' Yah right, He's not the one who has to sleep next to someone who is uncomfortbly atractive.

I jumped on the bed beside him, and got under the covers.

"Sleep on the floor Bolin." I told him, not asking but demanding "In your dreams Korra." He teased back

I attempted to push him off, that just ended up in a poking fight,him winning of course.\. I giggled when he attempted to poke me on the forhead, and somhow missed and got his finger smashed against the headboard of the bed, then clamped my hand over my mouth. I do not wanna end up like that little toy he had up here earlier. I just relaxed, and curled myself up in a little ball as far away from him as possible.

"Fine you win." I murmered then added"Just keep your hands to yourself.

"Trust me, not that hard." He teased I was to tired to reply, so i just lazily hit him on the shoulder, then drifted off into a peacefull sleep.  
*********************************************************************

"What the HELL?"  
My eyes flew open, to be inches from Bolin's, his eyes flying open at the same time as mine. I was cuddeled into his chest, our legs braided together so it seamed and the shirt Bolin Had given me to wear was up around my waist. I didnt want t admit it, but i was happy at this very moment, then reality came crashing back to me.

"Gah!" I half way screamed. I scrambled off the bed and ended up with Bolin falling on top of me because i didnt properly Untangle our legs before trying to make an escape.

Mako was standing at the foot of the bed, his one eye twitching.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" Mako shouted.

Bolin was the first to stand up, and when he did he helped me up then gave his brother a sheepish grin. "Nothing Mako, she missed the ferrie and i didnt want her water bending home so late at night, so i gave her some pajamas and told her she could stay here...in my bed...with me." Bolin said, blushing a scarlet red unable to look at me "-But we didnt do anything, well not anything your thinking of anyway..." Bolin trailed off.

*Bolin*  
I watched as my brothers face went blank, he stood up straight, and said "Ah, well, I just dont want you guys to..you know, only because were on a team together and I dont want it to effect our fighting.." He trailed off then rubbed the back of his neck. He's lieing. Lieing through his teeth.

Possivness creeped up my throat and my eyes narrowed to slits. "Yeah.. well Korra you should probably get back before Tenzin shows up with a search warrent." I said in a light joking tone. She nodded blushed a soft pink and left the room,to go change. Unable to help myself I watched her move as she left. I smirked to myself before remembering the problem at hand.

"Mako, why did you react like theat when you saw us." I said trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"I-um well like i said i just dont want-"

" Yeah yeah yeah cut the crap whats really going on Mako." I said sternly.

He looked confused. " Im not entirely sure myself."  
"Do you have feelings for Korra?" I asked

His face dropped "I-uh why would you- I- Just..." He sighed "Maybe."

Possiveness took hold of me. Korra is MINE. She is mine and thats it. I dont plan on sharing her, i dont plan on letting my brother have her. She's mine.

"Yeah well, Mako, why dont you find somone else to goggle at, she's mine. Usualy I wouldnt care, but this...this is different. Back off Mako." I warned him in a all to serious tone.

"And what if i dont?" He challenged. "Than im sure youll find a new earth bender in time for the next match." I said none to lightly, and walked to my door, swung it opened and and stormed out.

Korra Is mine. and sure as hell, no one is taking her from me. Expecially not my brother.


	6. Chapter 6 Frustration

***Bolin***

_Why did you say that?_

I asked myself silently. I would never leave Mako! He basically raised me on his own, when he still needed to be raised himself. Guilt over took me, Mako has always put me first, he made sure I closed my eyes when my parents were killed, he made sure I was done grieving before he let himself become depressed. He fed me when he was starving, stayed up late some nights, terrified that I was going to be stolen while we were sleeping. Killed people while he was part of the triple threats to keep me alive, not that I didn't kill people, trust me, I have, but not how Mako had to. I didn't have to torture them with my bending, he did.

A chill ran through me despite the hot sun beating down on me. I remember the smell of rotten flesh, the way my stomach turned. The sickly smell is one that you don't just forget. I shivered again and threw it to the back of my mind, trying desperately to not remind myself of the people I killed, the people that most likely deserved it, but death is not the answer. It _never_ is and _never_ should be.

I was suddenly bombarded by screaming blushing fan girls. _ Were the hell did they just come from?_ I thought to myself as I smiled and waved at the girls. One broke free of the group and tackled me, taking me by surprise and I went down. I made a slight "Oomph" sound as I went, the breath getting knocked out of me from hitting the hard pavement. She kissed me quick and fast on the cheek, and shoved a piece of paper in my hands, before getting up and running off, with the rest of the girls following.

_What the hell?_

I thought and sat up and unfolded the paper

_My name is Jollee, and im in love with you. To a sick amount really. If you would like to meet, meet me at this exact spot in one hour._

_If not, I'll find you. We will get our perfect date._

_**Your love,**_

_**Jollee.**_

_This girl has something seriously wrong with her_ I thought and took the paper, bundled it up in threw it over my shoulder. Not bothering to even throw it away. I ignored the feeling of someone watching me, and continued to walk, hoping for not another flash mob attack.

*Korra*

I want him. Not in_ that_ way, but I want to be wrapped up in his arms, I want the feeling of safety as I drift off to sleep; I want to wake up my legs hopelessly intertwined with his. I want to snuggle into his chest, breath in his scent. I decided that not only did I want this, I needed this. I felt my skin crawling like every minute away from him was causing little nerves on my skin to explode.

Ok, Korra you're not making any since now. I told myself and sighed.

Being so long away from any distraction was making me think about him again. Amon, the one no matter what I do or try to do haunt my thoughts. I shivered-not in the good way might I add- he could have took my bending away, one simple touch and it would all be gone. I often wondered if that would be that bad. No pressure to learn air bending, no constant pressure of the avatar duties. I would be free. Then I snap out of it, I remember that being the avatar was one of the best things that ever happened to me. I would be living in an igloo right now if it wasn't for the fact I was the avatar. Plus it's like im a superhero, I save peoples life's and make people happier, which in turn makes me happy.

Still… sometimes I can't help but wish.

I sighed. I decided I want to be with Bolin, I need distraction from all of these depressing thoughts, and I have a feeling Mako wouldn't be any help with that, I sighed again. I seriously need more friends. The thought accorded to me. I'll go out! I'll go to a bar or something, drink some cactus juice, and make some friends, who knows what! I quickly got up before I could leave I caught a look at myself in the mirror, maybe a lil make-up wouldn't hurt. A dress, something nice.

I walked over to the corner of my room, and got out the bag that Pema had gotten for me. I searched through the bag, pulling out random little bits and pieces of make-up, and deciding on a light blue dress, one that pulled in at my waist with a royal blue ribbon, attached to the ribbon was a beautiful rose. I got out a pair of royal blue high-heels, then sat down in front of the vanity and looked at myself intently, then raised the powder brush to my face.

***Bolin***

I wandered around the city for a while, before deciding to go home. When I got home, I ignored Mako, leaving any shred of guilt behind that I had before, and replaced it with a burning anger.

"Bolin, I think we need to talk." Mako started

I didn't stop in listen. I opened my mouth to scream before the door to our attic swung open. Korra swayed in, slightly off balance before catching herself from falling. I couldn't think, I couldn't breath, I couldn't talk.

She stood before us her hair in millions of tiny curls surrounding her beautiful face, that she had put minimal make-up on. She wore a light blue sundress, with a dark blue tie around her waist. The dress only going to her mid-thigh, and her feet were in tall blue high heels. She looked uncomfortable in what she was wearing, but she smiled anyways.

"Boy's, were going out."


	7. Chapter 7 Cactus Juice & Kisses

We stood out side of the bar, The Salty Cracker, and ,Me and Mako stood back in the line to get in when Korra just walked right up to the bouncer, said somthing to him, and they laughed like they were old freinds. She almost had walked in with out us, before she turned around, said somthing to the bouncer, and he waved us in along with her. I was wearing plain black jeans and a white shirt, Mako almost matched me, only he wore his scarf like always. We had almost walked through the door when the bouncer stopped us, and gave us a look like, You hurt her, your out.

I wonder how him and Korra knew eachother. We walked through the door, and was imdeitly hit with the smell of cactus juice. It was a sickly sweet smell, but in the mouth watering way. The place was dimly lit, and music pounded through the place. Lights flashed milloins of different colours as i searched for Korra in the croud, making it harder to see. When I spotted her, Korra was sitting at the bar, talking to the bartender, already drinking cactus juice. The bartender was male and stood tall, probably about 6'7. He was muceled, but not like i was, more like Mako, and his hair was bright red, and curly. His eyes were strange, one blue, one green. Him and Korra was talking Korra laughed, then he laughed.

Jelousy took over me and I walked over to the bar, Mako Probably following, but i didnt bother to check. I sat down next to Korra, and conversatoin between the two fell silent.

"Korra, how did you do that? Did you know that bouncer?"I asked.

Korra smiled. "Actually, I knew him," She pointed to the bartender," He caught me trying to sneak in earlier, and he gave me this pass," She flashed a green pass "to give to the bouncer, Wich by the way, his name is Shelby, and bam! I got us in!" She explained the smiled at the bartender.

"Well, a freind a Korra is a freind of mine," I smiled,"Expecially when he can get us into a place like this," I laughed.

The bartender smiled. "Im Lee." He said and stuck his hand out. I shook it over the bar. "Bolin." I told him.  
He smiled,"Well, do you want a drink Bolin?"  
"Sure." I said as he poured me a drink.

I looked at Korra from the corner of my eye and laughed. She was trying to bend the drink into her mouth, probably trying to show off, but everytime she wuld get it close to her mouth, she would loose it. Not on her dress, no, but on the floor beside her.

"Hey! It's not as easy as it looks, yah know." She laughed.

"I would have thought the mighty Avatar could atleast bend a lil cactus juice." I said and laughed more.

Lee quirked his eye-brow, "Avatar?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I'm the avatar, you know, Master of all four elements and such."

"Except airbending." I added

"Hey! Im getting better, did you know that last week I made a breeze? It was pretty impresive." She joked.  
We all laughed together, and all took a drink of our cactus juice.

"Oh hey weres Mako?" Korra said.  
"I dont know, and i dont care." I said silently.

Korra gave me a confused look,"Are you two fighting?" She asked.

I nodded and took a big gulp of my cactus juice, waiting for the haulcenatoins to start. Not that I wanted them, just that they always came when you drank the juice.

"Listen is this about this morning because if it is then I-"

"No, Dont worry it's not your fault, Mako's just acting like a prick." I said cursing, even though I dont usaly do, but cactus juice is strong, you cant actualy control what your saying when you drink it.

Lee laughed and asked "What happened this morning?"

"His brother Mako caught us sleeping together and through a fit." Korra said, then went up bright red. "No! No No, Not like sleeping together sleeping together, But just...Sleeping." She said.

Lee and I laughed, then Lee said "Well why did he freak out if you two were just...Sleeping." He said and chuckeled.

"We were just sleeping! He said that he didnt want anyone to get romanticly tied to eachother and that to mess up our probending in the matches." She said, then gulped down another huge drink of cactus juice, her eyes starting to get hazy.

"Well, if you two was just sleeping, than why would he think that you guys were having sex?" He asked.  
Korra's cheeks went up in flames at the word. "Well, i was only wearing his shirt as pajamas, because thats all this scab gave me to wear,"She said and stoped to give me daggers, i just grinned remembering how good she looked in my shirt.

"And I sleep in my boxers," I said "I could see why he would think we were." I said

"Oh! And our legs were like this" She crossed her fingers and showed them to Lee, than continued, "And I was asleep on his chest." She said.

Korra had definitly had to much to drink, because she couldnt stop talking, I on the other hand wasnt as drunk as i thought i should be, then i remembered how i only had one glass, and i wasnt even counting the amount Korra had.

"I think you've had enough Korra" I said, stiffiling a laugh.

"What?" She slurred "Why would you say that?"

"because you cant talk." I said, than looked at Lee," Im gonna take her back to my place s she can sleep this off, If you see a guy dressed like me only wearing a scarf, tell him to piss off,then tell him were we went." I said still unable to stop myself from cursing. I was crunk, but not as drunk as Korra.

He laughed and nodded sure. I Picked Korra up in my arms and she sighed.  
"Have i ever told you that I really really really Like to be in your arms Bolin?" She giggled and snuggled into my chest.

",But shh dont tell Bolin that, It's a secret." She said.

I laughed and said "Okay, your secret's safe with me." I walked through the throng of people, and made my way to the exit.

When we finnaly got to the exit, the bouncer stopped me on the way out.  
"She's drunk, you take advantige of her, i swear ill find out, and i'll hurt you." He threatened.

I nodded, "Whatever you say, Shelby." and walked the hort distance there was between our place and the club. I walked into the arena, closed the door behind me, adn walked through the creepy dark arena, the training room, then i got to my staircase before she began to touch me.

Korra started with little cirles all over my chest,then traced up to my jaw line, then she traced my jaw line, then touched my lips. I opened the door to my place as her hand began to travel down, down my neck down my chest, until she couldnt get anyfuther down and just kept her hand in her lap while I walked us to my room. I dropped her on the bed, undressed myself to my boxers, then got in bed with her. She just layed there for a while, before she rolled over and straddled me.

"What are you-"  
Thats all i got out before she planted her lips on mine. 


	8. Chapter 8: Lust & Lie's

She kissed me, yet i pulled back almost as fast as she did.

"No." I choked out through the lust in my veins. "N-not while your drunk."

She pouted "IM not drunk i just had this many to drink." She slurred and held up nine fingers.

"No Korra Your drunk." I said through gritted teeth. She has to get off of me before this all turns south. Literly.

I tried to gently push her off but she wasnt having it. She held on to me like glue, like she couldnt get off if she wanted to.

"Korra, please get off." I said my voice straining.

She giggled and rolled off, then slurred. "I need pajamas! Pajamasss!" She gigled again the rolled of the bed, landing on her butt on the floor, giggling like that other girl I had up here the other night. What was her name again? Beogin?

My thoughts were sidetracked as Korra unzipped her dress in the back, let it fall to the ground her only in her under clouths, then jumped back in bed. My throat suddenly felt thick and I groaned.

"Korra, your not being fair." I croaked and closed my eyes and held the sides of my nose.

"Who said I had to be." I could almost hear the pout she had on, I almost groaned.  
I felt her hand on my chest, I felt it doing little circles down to my boxers. Maybe this wouldnt be that bad. I thought to myself. No, no she would never forgive you. I thought then took her hand of of my chest and put it back on the bed. I opened my eyes to see her sprawled out on the bed, seeminly asleep. I sighed and thought Well that was quick, and i pulled her into me, holding her in my arms.

"Bolin." Korra said quietly

"Hm?" I said.

"I like it when you hold me in your arms. I like it when you look at me." She muttered half asleep

I chuckeled and just shook my head and drifted off.

(Korra)

Oh spirits oh spirits, oh spirits.

I felt someone's arms around me, then I realised i was only in my underwear.

WHAT DID I DO LAST NIGHT!

My cheek's began to go up bright red. I sighed and tried to think.

Drinks, Bolin walking me home, he taking me to his place, me touching him, me...KISSING him, me not understanding why he didnt want me to touch him. My drunk brain only being able to comprehend one sentence.

Touch him, touch him touch him.

Over and over again. I wanted to so badly, i couldnt comprehend why he didnt have the same feeling of raw need. I silently thanked Bolin for being such a amasing guy, then another memory hit me, my hand basicly in his boxers before he sighed and removed my hand gently. Oh god, what was wrong with me last night? The really unsettling part was that I still felt it, the raw need. I only wanted Bolin and no one else.

"Korra? You up?" He asked softly in my ear.

I didnt reply, and i tried not to shiver when he whispered to me, and i layed perfectly still.I heard him sigh, my eye still shut, and i felt him move to get out of bed. I rolled over, so my one leg and arm was wrapped around him.

"No, dont get out of bed yet." I murrmered into his neck. I both heard and felt him chuckle.

"So you are up? How you feeling handsy." He joked and laughed.

I blushed bright red. "I am so so so sorry about that! I-I dont know what come over me." I said

"No, don't you worry I completely understand."

I quirked my eye- brow "You do?"

"Yes, I know how hard it must be to keep your hand's off of me, I am pretty fantastic." He laughed

I playfully smacked his arm still nuzzeled into his neck unable to look at him. I sighed against his neck, giving him chill's.

"Y-yup had your hand's down my pant's basically Miss Frisky." He said then laughed shakily

I then remebered i was only in my underwear.

"Were is my clouths?" I asked still not remebering when I took my dress off.

"Beside the bed," He said, then seeing the blush on my face "We didnt do anything, not matter how hard you tried." He teased.

I stood from the bed, still averting Bolin's gaze, icked up my dress from a crumpled mess on the floor, turned around and began my lie.

"Bolin, I'm sorry about last night I was drunk and I was haulicinating and-"

"Who was you haulicinating about?" He countered with no emotoin

"I-um Im not sure I-I was drunk and-"  
"Well go home then I get it, dreaming about somone else. Yada Yada Yada. Dont be late for ur tournement tonight." He said.

It cut deep, it hurt bad. I took a deep breath and promised I wouldnt, then I walked out of the room, feeling...Different. Hurt. My eye's watered.

*********************************************************************  
Mako (It was requested by a weird e-mail haha i was scared, but i grant the weird e-mails wishes .)

So far the tournement had been brutal. There had only been one round, were Bolin was the only one left in, and used an amasing amount of force to get the three benders off the platform, all the time staying in Zone one. Was he stil mad at me? I went out with them last night, I acted like Korra didnt exist, didnt bust the bartender's face in when he told me to piss off, I stayed away from home that night, not wanting to know what they were doing, both drunk alone. I shivered at the thought. Man I want to be Bolin. Then remembering what Bolin has been put through I qquickly forgot it. Bolin, belive it or not has had the harder life than I have, even though his disagree's.

He was in more danger than I half the time. I shivered and tried not to think about it.

We was let back into the Arena for round two, that's when, Bolin turned into a all out demon.


	9. Chapter 9 Tournament Turn Out

(Mako)  
The bell ringed, signaling the new round, and almost imeditely did Bolin push the water bender on the apposed team back to zone two. While the other team member's was shell shocked for a miniute, Bolin hit them with a large wall, and pushed them to zone two along with their other team mate. While they was recoperating from the hard blow, Korra hit them with a blow just as hard whiping them each with with a snap of water. They teatered back, and fell into zone three. I used my own bending to push them off the edge and stood and straightened my outfit.

The croud was silent for a moment, even the always taking anouncer was starstuck.

"Well people I belive that that's it! The fire ferret's win round two with only one blow from each, and the oposing team didnt get one blow out!" The anouncer said, then the entire croud bursted into a frenzy.

"The Water Whales Forefit! The fire ferrit's win on automatic! I dont think there has has ever been a forefit in pro bending history! This is truely a day to remember folks!"

Instead of masking in the glory that Bolin usaully does, he just silently walk's out of the arena. Korra, on the other hand was bouncing around, excited, screaming, trash talking the Water Whales, calling them wimps. I couldnt help but laugh and join her. Why wasn't Bolin exsited? We was the first team ever to be able to pull somthing off like that! Bolin was angry, but I think that it wasn't just over me having...feeling's, toward Korra. They made me uncomfortable, my feeling's toward her, like I know that she doesnt feel the same way, so I feel like im intruding almost.

Weird. I feel verry weird

(Bolin)

The nameless fan girl grinded against me as she straddled my waist, not breaking lip contact. Hey in my deffence, I was just showering, I came out, and the creepy fan girl from the yesterday was just sitting there on a bench, waiting for me. Honestly, would you turn that down when your emotoins are on a high from a girl touching you in exreamly private places and the only reason you stoppped her was for hope of continueing the next day, then she tell's you she was fantasising about somone else.

Yah. You wouldnt turn it down now would you? Dont blame me for enjoyign a creepy girl while waiting for Korra to walk in and 'catch' us.

My mind was taken off of that as the girl reached for the knot on my towel, still kissing. I smirked against her lip's, almost as an okay, and she undid the knot, somehow never breaking lip contact. I heard a gasp, but not one from the girl on me, from the doorway. I turned my head and the girl started on my neck. Korra stood there, still in her tournament clouth's, her eye's wide open and a her mouth open in a big O. I pushed the girl off, and she made a slight 'Oomph" sound. I stood not bothering to cover myself, and Korra gaped and put her hands in the air, blocking her view of me. I put the towel around my waist, grabbed the fangirls hand and I lead her to the shower.

"We'll be quiet" I say sounding smug even i know it.

(Korra)

I felt like my throat had closed in. The way that...ok i have to say it. The way that SLUT looked at him, or the way she didnt stop kissing him even when he turned his face to me. Slut. Or how her moaning was loud and erratic,dispite the fact of the promise to be quite. I stood in the shower now, trying not to think about how he looked when he stood, naked as the day he was born. I almost didnt close my eyes. I shivered, thinking about him naked in a shower wasnt helping.

Bad brain.

Dont you dare.

I dont want to see it again!

Okay, maybe show me Bolin Naked one more time...

NO!

I sighed, this is miserable. I quickly washed my hair and got out of the shower, when the idea struck me. I smirked, that would get him back. That would get him back for all the slu-Girls, he brought in here...


	10. Chapter 10 I want you too

(*Wakes up* Im not really feeling writing another chapter, im not really feeling inspired about this att all... i might as well quit...:( ...*watches new epi* MUST...WRITE...NOW... *feels conflicted* I LIKE MAKO NOW! *CRYS WHEN BOLIN CRYS*)

(Bolin)

"No! No your the most fantastic strong amasing person I have ever met!" I said. Oh god, what am I doing. What am I SAYING she'll never say yes, she'll never say yes... She laughed slightly

"You really think that Bo?" She asked and blushed slightly red

"Oh yeah! Of course I do!" I said wanting to get this rejectoin over with.

"Actually, I think I will Bo." She smiled.

No. Freaking. Way. No freaking way! I dont belive it! Wasnt she the one that I perposaly had sex with a creepy fan girl in the same showers with because I knew it would bug her? I took a deep breath out and smiled

"Really? I asked and she nodded her head yes.

I had to contain myself from jumping of joy, and I saw Mako Tense up, and I myself smirked with happniess.

"So a date with Korra,huh?" Mako said as I waited anxouisly for the time to come around

"Yep..." I said and trailed off, the awkwardness suffocating me.

"Well I have a date to!" He said and smiled, like he was trying to tell me it was ok

"Really who with?" I said and I kept an emotoinless voice. Clearly I was not over anything yet.

"Uhm, this girl that ranover me with a moped..."

"Wow thats a base to a great relashonship." I said

"Look Bolin Im TRYING allright! I-I dont know what else you want from me!" Mako exploded finnially

"I want you to leave her alone! I dont want you to talk to her, or look at her or even think about her but THATS not gonna happen now is it?" I said matching his fury.

I heard a knock at the door and imdetily relaxed, Korra.

"I catch you anywere near us. Your dead." I warned and opened the door.

Me and korra dressed causal, just wore the same attire we usally wear, but Korra still had a way of making everything look stunning. As her giant polar-dog gave us a ride, we luaghed and pointed out random people on the sidewalk for her dog to run up and terrify.

***WELL YOU SORTA KNOW THE REST SO...FAST FORWARD?***

So how exsacly do I do it? Say hey, Listen heres a funny story,I hapen to love you...

No, Maybe, I dont know! I sighed and looked at the flowers I got for her. The lady said they would be perfect, for any occasoin, but expecially when your talking to a girl. Then again the lady did try to tell me that her pet rabbiturtle was an exotic flower.

Perfect. Just freaking perfect. I ran my fingers through my hair and started on my search for Korra, hoping she was somwere close. The wind lately has been crazy and theese flowers are pretty flimsy. I gripped on to them tight and began to search. I started in the gym, usually were I have been finding her lately, not finding her there I decided to just go look out on the terrerist, if I couldnt find her there I was screwed.

Bolin opened the two golden door's and my heart dropped through my stomach, wich dropped to the floor. Mako, Korra, kissing. No! Mako said that he liked her but, he wouldnt, no! Korra pulled back with a satisfied look on her face, the looked at me. Her face dropped, my grip on the flowers loosened, letting them fly. Tears pored over my eyes, and unable to help it, He let them. I turn and ran, wanting to get away from my brother and his lies.

What Bolin saw he couldnt un-see. He couldnt think past it, everytime He imagined Korra's face it was ruined by Mako.

So what did He do?

The only thing a ratoinal person would do. He got drunk. Then he decided, because he was smart, to go to The air temple island.

For some reason he felt it calling to him, he wanted to be there, with Korra, his arms arouns her. He cought the last Farrie over, holding back his throwup from already not being good with boats, but the fat that he was a drunk as humanly possible didnt help.

*********************Korra*****

As Korra layed awake in her bed, she thought about what happened with Mako, they was just talking, actually they was pretty angry at eachother, voices raising, knuckles in fists, erparing for a fight. Than they kissed.

Korra tried to see how it happened, who kissed who, what happened during the kiss. Did she kiss back? Did he? She couldnt tell even now. Guilt was choking her and she wasnt sure why, she felt a pressure on her chest, a feeling to apologise to Bolin. She was'nt sure why, but it was eating at her. She couldnt figure out what happened, let alone what to be guilty about.

A sudden thud and groan made Korra sit-up imdetily her only light the moon. She saw Bolin in a talking to himself, slurring.

"Korra wants Mako...I want Korra...Who was she haulicenating about?"

The last one stung Korra. Why did she lie?

"Bolin?" She said getting out of bed sitting beside Bolin, smelling cactus juice from him strongly.

"Korra... Your sexy..." He slurred again than smiled like he had just given the best speach ever "And... I think you are so funny and fun to be around and nice and smart and Beautiful, and that night I brought you home drunk I only stopped you because I was hoping you would want to continue but you never did and..." He trailed off pouting than took a deep breath in, than talked again hitting her full force with the smelll of his breath. " And I want you so bad that it's unfair that Mako got you."

Korra was in full shock silence "B-Bo...I...I... I wasnt thinking abut anyone else that night, I wanted you to, badly" She said than almost as if her body was comanding her to, She leaned down and gave Kissed Bolin

Sorry that i havent uploading in ages!


	11. Chapter 11 Don't Leave Me

Umm...so awkward but sorry im dyslexic and I dont have a spell checker on my computer? God i hate using the fact imm dyslexic as an exuse but i want you guys to know that i AM reading your comments and i AM taking them to heart ;(

Bolin wasnt sure were he had been the night before, or why he was here now, at the noodle shop face burried in noodles Pabu next to him. He rembered Mako and Korra kissing, he remebers getting drunk, and punching the bartender when he was cut off, but after that he couldnt remember. He was'nt that worried though, he couldnt have done somthing that stupid could he? I mean yes, some times he wasnt the best at holding his cactus juice, but he had never done anything that stupid. Bolin heard the door swing open, and heard somone walk in.

"Is Bolin here?" Mako. Bolin growled into the table not wanting to look up.  
(changing script here)  
"Bolin, were did you go last night! I looked all over for you! You know that- Woah oh my god you smell like cactus juice. How much have you had? you know it's a bad idea to-"

"YOUR A BAD IDEA!" Bolin said still slightly intoxicated.

He felt himself being lifted and heaved over Mako's shoulder.

"Noo...Mako I wanna be aloone..." Bolin moaned.

"God Bolin you smell horrible, like blood and cactus juice and sweat, and ugh badness" Mako retorted

"You smell bad!" Bolin said Than wondered himself why he smelt like blood.  
"Pabu! Come to me my ferrit! the only one i can trust!" He called to Pabu, Pabu followed after him and pounced on Mako's shoulder, cuddleing himself there ready for a nap.

*******************you know what hapened... to sad to write about my lil Bo Bo getting hurt!*(in that shoulder!)****************

After the match, Bolin felt like crap. His shoulder still ached slightly but not as bad since Korra had healed it, were He felt like he was choking on the awkwardness. Bolin had a feeling that last night, while drunk he had seen Korra. He had to ask her, so after to match, After Bolin had showered, he waited for Korra to come out.

Wehn she did Bolin kept his voice monotone, trying to avoid the awkwardness.

"Last night, i got drunk, out of my freaking mind drunk. I know i saw you though. I remeber it. But where how what did I say and what did I do?"

"U-um...Well you came to my house and you said some things and then I did and said some things and-"

"Korra, you gotta be more specfic than that." Bolin cut her off coldly

"N-Nothing. I-im not ure what you said, you was to drunk. It was slurred. I-I'm sorry i cant tell you." Korra said.

Bolin let out a breath of air, relived he hadnt done anything. He was hit with a memory, full force, Korra leaning down kissing him full on the lips.

Bolin blinked. Yeah right, she like's Mako, just a dream... that's all.. Bolin thought. It was just so...real. He could almost FEEL her lips on his, his tounge in her mouth... Bolin shivered. He had to stop thinking about it before he got a problem, right infront of Korra...

"Alright." He said bluntly and stood, walking out of the room.

Korra and Bolin hadnt talked much the entire week, so right now, being tied to this poll being so close to him brought back memory's. The way she trembled undernieth him, how is hand slid up her shirt,how close they came to actually doing...it. She shivered. She needed to get her mind out of the gutter and into how to get out of this mess.

Korra was sore, and to tired to get on a fairry, but the boy's convinced had convinced tenzin to let Korra stay at there place. Korra started off on the couch, but after Mako had fallen asleep,Bolin creeped out to the hallway with intentions of bringing Korra to his room, when he heard it

Korra moaning, his name. It sent shivers down his spine, Bolin silently poked his head around the corner, and found that Korra was fast asleep Bolin's heart stopped ad he blushed slightly eve though Korra wasn't talking to him, even though she was asleep, she managed to make Bolin need her. Truthfully? It infuriated him, deeply. But he was slowly coming to realise that he liked being at angry Korra. It helped him push back his feelings for her, which in turn helped him enjoy himself without Korra haunting his every thought.

He listened closer again, "Bolin... I'm sorry for lieing... Please come back.. No! No, please Bolin don't leave me! Dont!" Korra suddenly bolted up from the couch, that's when Bolin came running out pretending like he heard her screaming

"Are you ok?" he said pretending tiredness

Korra shook her head no, than extended her Arms out, Bolin came to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, than swung her up I his arms. With a crying Korra, Bolin quickly made his way back to his room, than collapsed on the bed with her.

Korra sniffed than said " I-im sorry b-Bolin"

Bolin gave her a confused look "for what. Korra?"

"Bo-Bolin I'll tell you in the morning, make me a promise?"

"s-sure" Bolin stuttered confused

"Don't leave me when I do?"  
Bolin nodded"Never Korra. No matter how much I want to, I don't think I can." Bolin whispered, but Korra was alreaady fast alseep.


	12. Chapter 12 Bolin Problems

Thanks so much to my Editor/Beta sofiaschizo! If it wasnt for you this chapter would be just as crapppy as the other's!

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
*Five am*  
Bolin was in probably the worst predicament he had ever been in. Korra had her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms hugging him close to her, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Bolin had a certain problem in his lower areas. He woke up, Korra pressing against him, and him having a raging boner. How do boners even rage?  
Bolin was embarrassed, turned on, and pressed up against the girl, that in his dreams in this position, she sure as hell wasn't sleeping. What Bolin was doing now, was slowly trying to remove Korra from his body, so he could, frankly, "relieve" himself. Not in the bed of course, in the bathroom most likely. Yet, they got more tangled at every attempt at escape. Bolin sighed and closed his eyes, so tired he could barely keep them open, feeling that he was in a haze. He kept hoping that by the time he woke up his problem would be gone.  
*Six Am*

Korra woke up with Bolin's problem pressing against her center. The first thing she did? Shrieked and pushed him off, landing with a thump "Wha-? Ah!" Bolin said than stood abruptly covering that part of his body, like that was going to make a difference.  
They sat in an awkward, embarrassed silence, until Korra finally said "What are you doing! Get out of here!" She said flushing and cringing.  
Bolin only smirked and got closer, but still covering his decency; he got back on the bed with her, and leaned in, almost like he was going to kiss her. "What's wrong Korra?" He said and looked her in the eyes. "I thought you were going to tell me what really happened the other night? Instead of that lie? I have no intention of leaving until I get the truth."

Korra's eye's widened, and she gulped "I-I-I kissed you and I'm sorry and I'm such an idiot! I-I shouldn't have done that especially since you was drunk and and I'm sorry for lying?" She said saying the last part like a question instead of a firm statement.  
She looked at his face and he had a smirk on, the kind that made you weak in the knee's , your heart race. She simply couldn't take it anymore, so she smashed her lip's against his.  
At first Bolin was in shock, but began to slowly move his lips against her own, knowing exactly what he was doing, his skill making Korra feel slightly inadequate. Being locked away in a place where bending was her top priority, she didn't even think about this kind of stuff. She attempted to kiss like she had the other night, but even then it was nervous, hesitant. Bolin pulled back and gave her an odd look. "Korra, why are you nervous? I would think you would be an expert by now, since all the mackin' time you've had with Mako." Korra blushed and her blood boiled. She pushed Bolin off her and on to the ground "You're such a bastard Bolin! I-I just confessed s-something MAJOR to you! A-and you call me a-a- News flash Bolin! I'm no one of those girls you bring in here!"

Bolin smirked, unaffected. "Well, you sure seem like them, just kissing me out of nowhere. " He countered, causing Korra to cringe at the memory. "Oh, and remember when we went out? Remember how I got you flower's? I was planning on telling you something important, Korra. Something extremely important, and you know what I found? You kissing my brother. I thought it didn't get to me Korra, I thought 'forgive her, Bolin, she didn't mean it'. But you know something? It's been bugging me real bad, Korra. Really bad. Especially since now I find out that I got sloppy seconds." Bolin said coldly, getting up and walking away from her, back stiff. He turned and glared before shutting the bathroom door.  
Where he regretted every word he said. But he couldn't, knowing that every word was true. He took a deep breath of air. He needed to calm down, but it was impossible. His thoughts were racing and he just wanted to run back into the room and apologize profusely. His anger grew so much that a twitch began to develop in his eye.  
Bolin remained in the bathroom, long after his problem went down, and waited until he could hear the loud and angry sound of the door slamming shut. When Bolin finally exited the bathroom, Mako was in the hallway giving him a sleepy look.  
"Wha' happen to Korr'?" He slurred tiredly. Bolin shot him a dirty look.  
"Nothing that you have to worry about, Mako."  
Mako was shocked by the dirty look and attempted to reciprocate but only ended up looking like he was squinting. Bolin held back his laughter and tried not to roll his eyes. Mako stumbled into the bathroom, hopefully to get the sleep out of his eyes and wake-up. One thing was for certain: Mako was NOT a morning person. Bolin was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep, but still wired, he was unable to sleep. He slumped to the kitchen to make some toast. He got out the bread, butter, and jam before realizing his inability to fire bend. His stomach growled and suddenly, he forgave Mako.  
"Maaaaaaaaaakoooooooo!" Bolin whined tiredly and walked to the bathroom and pounded on the door. "Maaaaaaaaaakooooo! Im hungrrrrryyy! Make me toooooassstt!"

"Bolin, wait ONE SECOND!" he said.  
"Maaaakoo! But I'm hungrryyyyy! Please! I'll be your brother foreeeeeeverrrrrr!"  
"Your already my brother forever Bolin! Don't be stupid!" Mako shouted back, as he came out of the bathroom.  
"Woo! Toast buddy!" Bolin said happily then skipped to the kitchen and grabbed the bread the held it up; closing his eyes, he shrank back, being wary of getting burned. He felt the flames toasting the bread to perfection. When the flames died down Bolin looked at the bread and frowned. Each piece of bread had something written on it in toast. DONT INTTERUPT ME AGAIN.  
Bolin slumped "Maaaaaakooooooo!"  
Mako smirked and walked back to the bathroom. Bolin scowled at the bread and coated butter and jam on the bread covering the words. He ate it quietly, thinking about what he said to Korra, replaying her facial expressions, the look in her eyes, the guilt, the sadness, even the slightest amount of anger. Bolin tried to work through the feeling's he was experiencing at the moment.  
Love. To him, it meant getting laid and never speaking to the girl again.  
Bolin decided that he was happy she confessed about kissing him, elated actually; angry at the fact she kissed Mako tinged with jealousy; sad that he messed it up, regretting what he said, but knowing it had to be done.  
But most of all, Bolin decided that he was madly in love with Korra. Not his definition of love, but love. Real love.  
Bolin also decided that his life sucked, and that he should apologize to Korra.

Soon.

*sad and upset that people cant rad what i type* *Read's a freind of old and 777 's comment's...YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY! PARTY! 


End file.
